This invention relates generally to the manualy operated dishwashing apparatus as an attachment to the faucet.
The use of electric dishwashing mashines is widespread in the United States, however, the machines become useless when the number of items to be washed is limited. Furthermore, the cost and the space needed to install such machines make it unavailable to the average household.
The proposed invention successfully solves this and other problems, since it provides a low cost manualy operated apparatus.